


Satisfaction

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Insecurity, Internalized Acephobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: There's a few unfortunate misconceptions one may make as an ace person. Angel is there to set the record firmly straight.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 325





	Satisfaction

"That man behind us. He's staring at you"

"Hm?" Angel tilted his head up and then turned slightly in his seat, eyebrow raising as he noticed that the dark-haired man a few seats away was indeed giving him a rather appraising look. When Angel met his gaze he just smirked and waved, and the blond gave an unimpressed wave back before turning back to Alastor. "So he is. Your point?"

"He's very attractive" Alastor said, the tone of his voice strange, amost robotic, like he was forcing the words out. "In my opinion, if you went over and propositioned him right now, he would almost certainly say yes"

"So?" Angel felt his eye twitch in frustration. "Al, what's your point? I'm not interested in that guy; i don't even know who he is. Besides, aren't we-"

"He looks relatively well set. Attractive, as well." Alastor interrupted him, averting his eyes to jerk his head at another man, checking something on his phone, in a well-fit suit and a pair of expensive glasses, side-combed platinum blond hair shining under the tinted lights of the restaurant. Had Angel seen him only weeks ago, he would have already been on his way to clamber into his lap and ask if he wanted to 'get outta here for something more fun.'

As it stood, he was wholly uncaring.

"Al" he snapped, scowling. The brunette stiffened at his tone before sheepishly turning to him, clearly trying to force a smile. Angel was confused as shit. "What the fuck is happening with you. I thought you came up here with me so that WE could test-date, not so you could hook me up with complete strangers. I'm getting mixed messages, y'know..."

His half-boyfriend flushed and looked away. "Ah, well. I... Simply supposed that you may have more fun tonight if you... Sought out a different partner. I can't be entertaining you by just... Sitting here and speaking to no end, can i?"

Angel had never been more confused in his life. "...'Course you are. I _like_ hearing you talk, I've been chatting back this entire time. You ain't been borin' me, babe. Is that what you're worried about?"

"...Partially" Alastor sighed, before withdrawing in an uncharacteristic depiction of anxiety, shoulders hunching up around his neck, hands curling in his lap. "I suppose that... Some of my sillier insecurities have become mildly more... Prominent in my mind, now that we are actually trying this sort of thing out and it is no longer in my imagination." He bit his lip. "You are aware of my... Orientation, right?"

"You're gay and ace"

"Yes" Alastor swallowed, forcing himself to meet Angel's eyes. "I'm not sure what you are... Expecting at the end of this meal, or what you would have wanted, but I'm not sure i would be... Sufficient to help you with such a thing. But to deny you would be-"

"What?!" Angel intercut, eyes wide, standing up slightly, ignoring how others turned to look at him. "Al, I'm not going on a date with ya just to fuck ya at the end! Sure, you're hot as hell, but i know you're not interested an' i respect that! I ain't just gonna go off and fuck some other guy!"

"But-" Alastor's eyes were wide behind his oval glasses, mouth slightly open. He clearly hadn't expected such a vehement rebuttal. "But you... Enjoy sex" he rebuffed weakly, clearly crumbling. "You love it. You can't be happy with me if i-".

"Yes. I can." Angel's tone was firm and no-nonsense as he leaned forward to hold the shorter teen's hands in his own, expression determined but still soft. "I like you. It's why i asked you out. It's why I'm here with you right now, enjoying myself. And I'll like you with or without sex, because you're worth it either way."

He had never seen Alastor so red before in his life.

He stroked his thumb over the back of his test-boyfriend's hand, smiling as the brunette shuddered, before pulling back and sitting back down with a huff, crossing his arms with a huff. "So yeah. So there."

Alastor chuckled, the sound disbelieving but clearly so hopeful. "You really meant all of that, mon ange?"

"Yeh. So stop tryna hook me up with randos." he pointed accusingly at Alastor. "It's weird."

"My apologies." Alastor allowed his smile to become more genuine. "I would have thought you would enjoy the thought of being to bed anyone you liked!"

"Not at all babe, I'm all focused on you, so you better keep your eyes stuck on me too!"

The way Alastor blushed crimson and hid his face in his hoodie made him burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The RadioDust Discord Server - https://discord.gg/aj8HGvb


End file.
